Fangirling: Zevie Edition
by MusicAngel98
Summary: This story was inspired by "FANGIRLING" by BehindTheseCastleWalls. It was a great Kick story. I created an OC based on me. Hope you like it! I don't own How to Rock. Rated T for swearing.


**Happy Zevie month! In honor of this month (even though I just watched the last episode of How to Rock and Stevie and Zander never got together) I'm going to write one-shots and update Mocking Jay! All month long, baby! (I'm going to miss Zander saying baby like that)**

**Anyways, I got the idea for this story from the Kickin' It one-shot "FANGIRLING" by _BehindTheseCastleWalls_. All credit goes to her. And I'm making a character, named Crystal, which is just like me! What she does is what I did while watching the episode. She might be swearing a little bit. Hope you like it!**

**This whole thing is in Stevie's POV**

"Hurry up with the popcorn! How to Rock is almost on!" I shouted into the kitchen. Crystal laughed beside me. "What? Kacey's taking forever." I said putting emphasis on the forever. Crystal had long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was wearing her typical Christmas pajama set: green _Astro Camp _thermal bottoms with a hot pink tank top. **(A/N Those are my pajamas. I'm wearing them as I type.) **I was wearing a black Beatles t-shirt and sweat pants.

"I will bring the popcorn when you tell me you got my Diet Coke!" She shouted back. Kacey wouldn't watch TV unless she had a Diet Coke. I groaned.

"We already told you we do!" Crystal yelled in frustration. We already told her we had her Diet Coke about 200 times. Crystal started putting wires from my TV to our laptops. We were going to have the final episode of our favorite show, How to Rock, sent to our laptops right as it was showing. We were all hoping that Max and Lulu get together. I'm a big Mulu shipper. They have the best chemistry, _ever_! **(A/N Doesn't everyone agree that Max and Lulu have the best chemistry?)**

Kacey came in wearing pink fleece bottoms with sparkles in them and a long-sleeved red and pink striped shirt. She was carrying a big bowl of popcorn. "You almost done setting up, Crystal?" She asked our blonde friend.

"Almost. One more wire." She plugged it in just as the show started.

Crystal sat in between Kacey and me. The show started with Noah and Chris working as elves in the mall's fake Santa's Workshop. They were both complaining that they wanted to go home.

"Really? He has to make Christmas decorations into a Star Wars battle?" Kacey asked. Crystal and I laughed.

Then Andy Bartlett was sitting on Santa's lap with a huge Christmas list. (**A/N I don't know the actor's real name or the character's last name. Just go with it!) **"Wow, Andy. Just wow." I said and laughed.

We all got a big laugh when Max accidentally wrapped a girl's dog. "If he knew a pretty girl when he saw one, why is he not with Lulu already?" Crystal yelled at the TV. She is probably the biggest Mulu shipper in history. **(A/N Guilty as charged) **

When Samantha got the necklace before Cymphonique, I wanted to rip off her head. Then I laughed when Halston came back with the same shirt in like 10 different colors.

When Lulu was acting way too nice, Crystal said what we were all thinking, "That girl must really love Christmas." We all agreed cause Lulu let the guys make smoothies and she never does that.

We all got pretty disgusted when Chris put a left over burrito in his smoothie. "You said it, Max." Kacey said when Max noted how disgusting that idea was.

I saw a flicker of the old Lulu when she got mad about the power being out and saying that she wants to go home for "tackle charades." **(A/N Who wants to try this? Am I alone on this one?) **I kinda want to try my hand at that.

When Max again motioned that he used to be a falcon scout when he found the air vent, Crystal groaned. "Can he stop dropping the 'falcon scout' thing every 2 minutes." She said.

When Chris farted in everyone's faces and Max started screaming, we all laughed out loud. "It's in my face! It's in my face!" I mocked in my best Max voice.

Kacey was shocked when Samantha and Halston ended up locked in the department store with Cymphonique and the band. **(A/N I couldn't think of a parody name** **Gravity 5). **"I'm gonna love to see how this turns out." She said with a smug smile. Crystal nodded and put another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Nice going, Lulu" I said as Lulu and Max locked Samantha and Cymphonique in a dressing room. I high-fived Crystal.

Kacey and Crystal, of course, awwwwed when Samantha and Cymphonique made up. I rolled my eyes at her. But, Crystal and I were shocked and mad at the same time when the rest of them were fighting about the stupidest things.

Crystal tried to plead with the TV when Lulu lost her Christmas spirit. "Come on! Max, comfort her." Then Cymphonique comforted her. "Not you Cymphonique! Max! Max!"

I shook her back to calmness. When the song started, we all started singing along. Crystal lost it when Noah tried to get Halston under the mistletoe. "Max get Lulu under there!" She shouted.

"That is so sweet of Cymphonique!" Kacey said as Cymphonique gave up the necklace to Samantha. I had to admit it was pretty big of her.

When the show ended and Noah and Halston had a moment but not Max and Lulu, Crystal started shouting, **"It can't end without knowing if Mulu is ever gonna be! I don't care about fucking Nalston! Mulu were meant to be!"**

I got riled up and started shouting too. **(A/N These are all the things I shouted) "Those fucking dumb-ass writers wouldn't know a good couple if it smacked them in the head!"**

Then we all started shouting and yelling. Crystal even started throwing things. If that girl doesn't get her favorite couple together, she goes crazy. And I mean, _**CRAZY! **_We all stopped when the doorbell rang.

"Let's all get it together." Kacey said calmly. We all walked to the door, me leading. The door opened to reveal Zander, Kevin, and Nelson.

"Is everything okay over here?" Zander asked. He had his ukulele strapped to his back as always. He sparkling brown eyes and stunning smile make my heart melt.

"We heard a lot of shouting." Kevin said, pulling me out of my trance.

"And a few things break." Nelson added. I remembered Crystal had broken a vase and a picture frame. **(A/N I really did break a vase and picture frame. I can't use my phone, but I needed to get my anger out.)**

"Sorry, guys." Kacey said.

"We were watching the final episode of How to Rock and Max and Lulu didn't get together." Crystal said with anger in her voice and while she was clenching and un-clenching her fists.

"Crystal started throwing things… and breaking them." I said while glaring at her. "And I know she will be paying for the said broken items."

"Got it. Sorry." She said. With that, she walked out of the room. Kevin and Nelson followed her, mostly because she was heading towards the kitchen.

There was some silence between Zander and I. After a couple moments, Kacey decided to speak up, "Could guys just please cut the romantic tension and kiss already?" She shouted at us. "You guys are as bad as Max and Lulu, but this isn't a show. It's not scripted." Then she strutted out of the room.

I looked down at my bare feet. "Sorry about the noise. We just got so…" Zander's lips on mine cut me off. I was shocked at first but then melted into the kiss.

His tongue ran along my bottom lip, requesting access. I immediately granted it. My hand was running up and down his chest. I could feel his firm abs through his shirt. One of his hands was on my waist and the other was running through my hair. This was definitely the best kiss in the world… and it was by the best guy in the world.

**Hope you liked it! Again, all credit goes to _BehindTheseCastleWalls. _Her story was great. If you are a Kick shipper, you'll love it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
